A Hole By Any Other Name
by EmErald08
Summary: Ellia Roux and 13 other girls are sent to CGL. There's humor, drama, romance...you know the drill. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is not my first fanfiction (I've written others in a different category) but is my first Holes attempt. It's short but I've already started the next chapter and it's three times as long. I know that this storyline is waaaay over done, but there's probably a reason for that, right? : ) However, it will not be one of those stories where every girl is paired with every guy...that would be exhausting. **

**Oh, and I didn't know what to rate it so just be warned that their is some language but nothing beyond that.**

**-------------------------------------**

_Summary: After a local detention facility for girls closes down, the teenagers are divided up and sent to other facilities. Fourteen of them are sent to Camp Green Lake where they have to finish out the rest of their sentence digging holes._

Prologue

The bus was hot and stuffy as it travelled down the dirt road, the fourteen girls in it, handcuffed and sweaty. It was uncharacteristically quiet for the group as they eyed the armed guard up front sipping from a flask.

"Hey, asshole," One of the girls spoke up from the back. "How 'bout givin a sip to someone who needs it, huh?"

The guard looked pointedly at her and without responding, tipped his head back and took a big swig of it. The girls all watched longingly as every drop of the liquid was emptied of the flask. There was a muttering of curses up the bus at the guards apparent lack of remorse for their current situation.

"Top notch system we have, really," a blonde with two braids spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "firearms and whiskey, great combo. And we're supposed to be the ones who broke the law."

"Eww…" This time it was a Japanese girl up front. "Please, tell me you aren't drinking whiskey. It should at least be something decent like…"

"Peach Schnapps," a smaller girl added in with a smile.

There was a scoff from the larger girl in the back, "You would like that crap, Karizma. Those of us with taste prefer the hard stuff."

"This coming from a girl who got drunk off Miller Lite and crashed into a 7-11." The blonde muttered.

"Shut the hell up, Ellia."

Ellia looked back and said in all sincerity, "I'm just stating a fact, Aubrey."

"And what's that?" Aubrey glared back menacingly.

"That you're white trash."

Ellia smirked as Aubrey flew up from her seat as if to come after her, but was stopped by the handcuffs holding her to the seat. She was a large girl so if it wasn't for her hands being retrained, Ellia probably wouldn't be so bold. "You lucky bitch. I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as we get off this piece of shit."

"Language, Aubrey." Ellia mocked.

Aubrey made fists as best she could, sending daggers at the other girl.

"El, stop egging her on." A tall brunette ordered from across the aisle. She had short brown hair and was sitting with her back to the window so she could rest her head.

Rolling her eyes, Ellia turned back around and brought one of her converse's to rest on the seat so she could awkwardly wrap her arms around her knee.

"She's got a point." A red head spoke from a few seats up. "We all know Aubrey has about as much class as a rat in a sewage line."

"Ha! Thank you, Abby!" Ellia laughed, as if this comment solidified her earlier conclusion. However, her enthusiasm was not shared as this caused a mild uproar on the bus. Some girls laughed while others jumped to defend the girl in question. Before long, there was a clear divide in the group as they yelled at each other, their volume increasing in the large space.

The guard gave a look to the bus driver who nodded and lay down on the brakes, throwing each of the girls forward and, in some cases, off their seats. A few choice words were thrown at the driver as the occupants righted themselves in their seats. He ignored their words, however, and just chuckled with the guard.

And with that, the bus lapsed into silence again for the rest of the journey to Camp Green Lake.

---------------------------------------------

**It's not much to go on but let me know what you think and if I should keep posting. Although, no matter what, I'll probably still write it. Thanks for reading!! Now...REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Phew...okay, here's the next chapter! Just so you know, neither Stanley or Zero are in the story...yet. There isn't much to this chapter other than meeting the main girls. I tried not to make it boring. I didn't want to just write paragraphs about each character explaining who they were, what they looked like, and why they were arrested. Basically, I want you to slowly get to know the girls through the story.**

**Also, the language is much better in this one, promise. : )**

**READ On!**

**------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Meet the Gang

It was late in the afternoon when the bus full of girls finally pulled into Camp Green Lake and everyone piled unceremoniously out of it. The guard, worried about another argument, kept a firm grip on his gun, much to the dismay of the girls.

"Oh. My. God." A tall girl with dark skin stopped dead the minute she stepped foot off the bus. "It is soo hot here!"

"We're in the middle of a desert, Karizma, what do you expect?" Abigail, the short red head snapped. "Now move your ass so the rest of us can get off!"

As the girls clambered off the bus, they were ordered to line up alphabetically so they could check everyone off.

"Right, cause I'm sure someone probably jumped off a moving bus and is now celebrating their freedom in this lush wilderness that surrounds us." Abigail muttered under her breath. A few of the girls around her heard the remark and smirked.

"You." The girls became silent and straightened up as a man walked up to them and pointed at the red head. "What's your name?"

She tilted her head, allowing some of her hair to fall in her face, and smiled. "Abigail Walters, sir."

"That's Mr. Sir. to you, young lady."

Abigail raised her eyebrows and held back a laugh, as many of the girls did, but curtly nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, sir, Mr. Sir."

Ignoring the sniggers from the line of girls, Mr. Sir spoke forcefully, "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, ladies."

"You hear that, Nat?" Ellia whispered to the tall brunette next to her. "We're ladies."

Natalie scoffed, "And he's the Dalai Lama."

The two girls snorted quietly as Mr. Sir continued to blather on about the camp. Ellia was scanning the old building behind him with disinterest when she felt a nudge from her left.

She turned to the person next to her.

"Look over there."

Ellia followed her head nod down past the bus to a group of boys staring in their direction. She felt an odd sense of foreboding as she watched them making crude gestures and laughing. She turned back to Mr. Sir, choosing to ignore their childishness.

"Do you think any of them are cute?" She asked Ellia hopefully.

"Son," Raven sighed, "They're a bunch of juvenile delinquents. Not to mention hormone crazed, sex deprived teenage boys."

"You are such a downer." Son ran a hand through her hair, put on her best smile and waved to the boys. The boys stopped what they were doing, temporarily shocked, before one of them waved back.

"Hey, babe!" The rest of the boys whistled at them but after one look from Mr. Sir, quieted down.

"Nat," Ellia turned back to her right. "You better keep Son on a leash."

Leaning around Ellia, Natalie hissed at Sonomi who was still waving and toying with her hair. "Son, cut that shit out."

"…And don't expect anyone to go easy on you just because you're a girl either. You'll have the same rules, expectations, and punishment as any of the boys. Now," He turned and nodded to some men standing behind him. "These will be your counselors during your time here at Camp Green Lake. They'll divide you into two groups and show you your tent."

The girls split up as they were told and grabbed what little possessions they had to take to their tent. Ellia, Abigail, and Natalie followed their counselor, Mr. Pendanski, to G-Tent, but stopped listening as soon as they heard him start with what they thought of as inspirational crap.

Along with Raven, the assigned girls to G-Tent were Natalie, Karizma, Andi, Sonomi, Erin, and Abigail. As far as Raven thought, it was a decent group. At least Aubrey wasn't with them.

"The gods are smiling down on you, El." Natalie said as the two of them walked. "Aubrey looked like she might actually kill you this time. Why'd you say that anyway?"

Ellia shrugged, "I was bored."

"It's gonna be a long 10 months for you in that case. I'm not always going to stick up for you. That goes for you too, Abby." Natalie walked on, leaving Ellia behind to stick out her tongue while Abigail rolled her eyes.

"God, she can be a real bitch sometimes."

They were about to walk up the steps to their tent when a boy came up and put his arm around Abby.

"Hey, beautiful, want me to help you out with your hole tomorrow?" He asked suggestively.

Ellia cringed and shook her head, "Of all the girls to pick…"

Of all the girls, Abby probably had the shortest fuse of everyone. Ellia thought it had to do with her firey red hair, but didn't dare tell Abby that. Ducking under his arm, Abby brought it painfully behind his back, forcing him to his knees. She leaned down next to his ear. "You come anywhere near me or my hole tomorrow, and I'll bury you in it." Then, she pushed him away and climbed the stairs with Ellia.

"Ya know, Abbs, I think I was wrong about this place. This could be far more entertaining than I originally thought!" Ellia chuckled as she followed her friend into the tent.

----------------------------------------------

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sonomi looked down at the slop on her plate and then up at the server.

"Sorry, Princess," the server mocked concern, leaning against the counter. "How bought I go whip up a steak and some potatoes in the back for you."

Sonomi looked as if she wanted to respond but shut her mouth and moved on.

"Good idea," He mumbled after her.

G-Tent was given an assigned table that stood perpendicular to D and E Tents while the other girls, F-Tent, were next to A and B Tents.

Sonomi sat down in her spot between Karizma and Eddy and glared at her food. Across from her, Abby, Andi, and Ellia played with their dinner.

"At least the bread is edible." Ellia said, eyeing the brown goop that looked vile enough to come to life. The girls sat in silence as they attempted to work up an appetite.

"It's not as bad as it looks," said a voice behind them.

The girls turned in their seats to see the boys from D-Tent watching them humorously.

"Well, it looks as if it's about to sprout legs and walk off the plate!" Abigail said in disgust.

The boys shook their heads and one of them said, "It won't look that way tomorrow, chica."

"Why?" Sonomi spoke up hopefully. "Are they serving something better tomorrow?"

This made the boys laugh and Abby reach over the table to slap her up the side of her head.

"Are you kidding?" The black kid with thick glasses at the end of the table said through laughter. "Look, after digging all day tomorrow, you'll eat anything." He pointed to their plates, "even something like that."

The girls turned back to their plates. "And who's the expert we have to thank for delivering such wonderful news?" Natalie asked.

The boy smiled, "I'm X-Ray, the leader of D-Tent." He pointed to the boy on his right, "That's Magnet, Squid," he pointed to the other side of the table, "Barfbag, Zigzag, and Armpit."

"Barfbag?" Ellia raised an eyebrow.

The blonde's cheeks turned a slight pink, "I have motion sickness and was throwing up when I first got here."

The girls grimaced and Ellia said, "Who gave you _that_ nickname?"

"I did." X-Ray pointed to himself proudly.

"What a crap nickname," Natalie stated.

"Why don't you just change it?" Sonomi asked curiously.

Barbag fidgeted in his seat, obviously unsure of how to answer the question. "It doesn't bother me."

A loud scoff came from Natalie and she muttered, "Yeah right. Some leader you got there…"

X-Ray glared at her.

"You know what girls?" Ellia plastered a sweet smile on her face as a tension set between the two tables. The last thing they needed was to make enemies everywhere they went. As much as she wanted to deny it, making friends with a few of the boys might be crucial to survival. "Where are our manners? We didn't introduce ourselves."

She cleared her throat and pointed to Natalie first. "That loud mouth is Natalie, she fancies herself the leader like you, X-Ray." From across the table Natalie glared and made a move to chuck some of her food at Ellia but thought better of it.

Ellia ignored Natalie and went on introducing the girls. "Next to her is Karizma, then Sonomi and little Erin, but we just call her Eddy." Ellia leaned back to point to Abby. "Abigail's our ball of spitfire, and this," Ellia clapped her hand on the shoulder of the quiet girl next to her. "This is Andi."

Andi offered a small smile to the boys before turning her back on them.

Ellia thoughtfully watched her neighbor, completely forgetting about the boys. Andi was the quiet one. She wasn't shy exactly, she just kept to herself. She did what she liked and didn't care what anyone else thought. Ellia was almost jealous of it.

"So…what are you all in for?" Squid asked.

The girls all quietly looked at each other; none of them willing to volunteer their story first.

"Hey, Abby," Son smiled. "Tell your story, it's my favorite."

All of G-Tent smiled but Abby glared. "It's not a bed time story, Son. It's very serious."

"Ha!" Ellia laughed from her seat but stopped at the look Abby gave her. "What?" She added, defensively. "You have to admit, Abbs, it's pretty hilarious."

Taking a deep breath, Abby turned in her seat to address the waiting boys. "I was protesting the bulldozing of a local historic building."

A few of the boys raised their eyebrows. "And what, chained yourself to it?" Armpit laughed.

"No," She paused and tilted her head. "Well, yes but more to each other."

"Cool." Barfbag looked at Abby, impressed.

It was Natalie who scoffed first and added, "Please, she didn't give a damn about the building. She was there for some guy."

"Oh!" Sonomi cried in excitement. "I didn't know that!"

Abby ignored Son and Natalie, continuing with her story. "I was dead bored; only shouting when Johnny was looking, so I smoked a cigarette. Of course, then I found out he didn't like them so I threw it. Apparently," Abby emphasized it, clearly not in agreement with the authorities, "it landed on a newspaper some idiot had left out and the whole place went up in flames."

"Aw, man!" Magnet, along with the rest of D-Tent, watched her in curiosity.

"Yeah," Ellia laughed. "The executives trying to knock down the building even shook her hand, thanking her for doing their job for them."

Zigzag spoke for the first time over the laughter, "I bet them execs planted that newspaper there, only they were gonna light it with a torch, and" He made an explosive noise as he brought his hands apart and widened his eyes.

The girls stared at him, not sure what to think.

"Hey, Ellia," A voice to her right called.

Ellia turned to meet the piercing gray eyes of Aubrey, who stood leaning on the table with her hands. "I think you and I should take a walk outside."

Torn between fear and amusement, Ellia put on her best smile. "Gee, thanks, Aubrey but I'm a bit full from dinn-"

The bench scraped the floor as Aubrey dragged Ellia up by her collar. Immediately, Abby and Natalie were on their feet as well.

"It wasn't a request." Aubrey sneered, inches from Ellia's face.

"Aubrey," Natalie spoke urgently. "Forget what happened on the bus. It was hot and we were all on edge. But, being as outnumbered as we are, we girls have to stick together, alright?" Aubrey didn't move as Natalie continued to talk her down. "I already told Ellia to knock it off and she agreed." At this point, she looked meaningfully at Ellia, who nodded.

"I'll be a good girl from now on, Aubrey." She held up her hand, smiling innocently. "Scouts honor."

A tense moment passed as Aubrey eyed the squirming blonde in front of her before she threw Ellia on the floor. No one moved as she turned to Natalie. "You better keep her away from me." Then she walked away. It wasn't until she was out of the building that Natalie and Abby sat down and Ellia caught her breath from the floor.

"Boy, she's a bit touchy isn't she?" Ellia spoke as she rubbed her neck where the fabric had cut into her.

Slowly, she got to her feet and took her seat again; dismissing the smirks that D-Tent was sending her.

The boys were talking among their table now, allowing the girls to return to a comfortable silence. Ellia took another look at her food and sighed. She was hot, hungry, and really didn't feel like staring at the repulsive slop on her tray.

"Well," She planted her hands on either side of her tray and began to stand up. "As fun as this is, I'm heading out."

She only made it three steps before she remembered Aubrey who was probably still outside. She turned to the table of girls and asked hopefully," Anyone else finished?"

---------------------------------------

**Can you guess which character is my favorite to write? Haha. I'm sorry there isn't much of the boys in this chapter. I hate writing scenes where there are a million people to keep track of. **

**Thank you for reading!!**

**And thanks to skygirl1229, ****A small Free Kiss in the Dark, and Xizzaglo for reviewing!**

------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Haha, I'm glad you all like Andi. One thing I wanted to throw out there is help for a nickname. I have a pretty good idea for most of the girls but am still working on Ellia's (as you will see in this chapter). So if you come up with anything good while you're reading, let me know and I may use it! : )**

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other chapters so let it be known that I don't own Holes or any of its original characters.**

**---------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Blisters and Bruises

It was after a very restless and dreamless night that the bugle sounded for everyone to get up. G-Tent was especially quiet as they rolled out of their beds and stumbled into their orange jump suits.

The girls were content grumbling to themselves, so when Sonomi said in a rather cheerful tone, "Hey, these aren't too bad!" her face was met with a number of pillows.

Abby stood next to her bed, fingering a strand of her fiery red hair and holding it against her sleeve. Grimacing, she said in disgust, "They probably pick the most unappealing color on purpose."

"It's to further punish us for our crimes." Natalie said as she threw a blue tank top on and zipped up her jump suit.

Ellia sat quietly at her bunk doing up her boots. She wore an old white t-shirt that had _Jaguar Soccer_ written across the front of it and had her hair pulled back into two braids in an attempt to control her frizzy waves.

"Come on, ladies!" A male's voice called from outside their tent. "Rise and shine!"

They all groaned before leaving the tent and joining the mass of orange jump suits outside. The boys, used to the early morning wake up call, snickered at the girls who yawned and leaned on each other for support as they waited in line for their shovels.

"Hey, look," Squid joked with the other boys of D-tent, "The dead can walk."

Ellia flipped the shovel she was carrying and hit the back of Squid's head with the handle. "Opps."

"You did that on purpose," Squid accused as he rubbed the back of his head.

They followed everyone into line for breakfast, Ellia in front of Squid. Turning to him, Ellia put on a thoughtful expression. "No…if I had done it on purpose, I would have just done this." She hit him square in the stomach with the bottom of her shovel.

It wasn't a very hard hit, but it was enough to make him wince and grab his middle. "What was that for?"

Ellia shrugged, "It was merely a demonstration…" She paused for a moment before asking, "Quid, right?"

"Squid," he corrected as he straightened himself.

"Right," Ellia turned back around and grabbed a tortilla with honey, scrutinizing it. "This just keeps getting better and better."

--------------------------------

"What happened to the punishment fitting the crime?" Abby complained from her waist deep hole.

The morning had dragged on up to this point, each of the girls quietly digging in their designated spot. There were frequent mutterings as the girls complained but hardly a sentence had been spoken to each other since they first broke ground early that morning.

It was at that moment that they heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see their counselor, Dr. Pendanski, coming to their site with lunch. Ellia easily climbed out of her hole, which was only about two feet deep by this time, and grabbed some food. This meal, she decided, was officially her favorite as it was the only one that seemed edible.

Taking a seat at Abby's hole, Ellia spoke for the first time since breakfast. "How long do you think before they run out of space?" She asked, looking around the barren wasteland.

"Not any time soon. Ugh…" Abby looked at her hands, "There is no way I'll be able to dig tomorrow."

Ellia didn't bother looking at her hands; she knew they were just as bad and didn't need the reminder. Instead, she tried to focus on the grainy sandwich in her hands. She looked over at Andi who had practically shoved her food down and was back to digging her hole. She was the farthest of everyone, followed closely by Natalie. It was a good thing they were forced to keep in shape at their previous detention center or they would have been in trouble.

"Have you noticed that the boys call Pendanski, Mom?" Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Ellia scoffed. "They're obsessed with nicknames."

"I wonder if they'll give us one…"

Surprised, Ellia asked, "You want one?"

Her friend shrugged. "Why the hell not? It might make things more interesting…at least for a day or so." Then, she looked at Ellia. "Don't you?"

Ellia shrugged, "Not really."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

The subject was dropped as quickly as it was started and the girls fell quiet again while they ate their lunch. It had only been a minute when Son screeched from her hole. "I broke a nail!"

Though the girls were used to Son's obsession with her looks, this caused everyone to roll their eyes. Karizma, being the nurturer she was, gave Sonomi the sympathy she was craving, but Abby snickered. "I caught Son talkin some kid up this morning. What's his name?" She snapped her fingers as she tried to remember his name. "He's the tall one with crazy blonde hair."

Ellia gave her a blank look. "I don't know. The only name I can remember is Squid and that's only because he reminded me this morning."

"Zigzag!" Abby clapped suddenly in revelation.

"What?" Son jumped up and quickly swiped some fly away hairs behind her ear. She looked around to find the person in question all the while, trying to remain aloof.

"Relax, Son." Ellia called and pointed over her shoulder. "He's digging his hole way over there."

Both girls tried not to laugh as Son's face dropped and she reluctantly returned to digging.

"Anyway," Abby continued more quietly, "he was totally freaked out. He was looking at her like he expected another head to pop out or something."

The two shared another laugh at Sonomi's expense.

"Poor guy," Ellia said, shaking her head. "Oh, well. She'll move on to someone else tomorrow."

After throwing the last of her sandwich in her mouth, Ellia stood up and went back to her hole to continue digging. She had a long way to go and they had already been out there for hours. Looking out to her right, she saw Eddy struggling with her own hole. Yes, the day was far from over.

--------------------------------------

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Ellia flung the last of the dirt from her hole. There was only one other girl left: Eddy. Son had been the last person to leave but that was quite a while ago. After double checking that she had a five by five hole, Ellia attempted to get out. It was no easy task. Ellia tried and failed to jump out of her hole for a good three minutes before she came up with an idea. Jamming her shovel firmly into the wall of her hole, she was able to use it as a step to help her heave herself out the rest of the way.

"Well, that's something to look forward to every day." Ellia mumbled to herself.

Heaving the shovel out of the hole, Ellia slung it over her shoulder and wandered over to Eddy. "How's it going, Ed?"

The younger girl lifted the hat she was wearing and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Fine."

Ellia noticed she was eying her hole the same way she, herself was just a minute ago. Her blonde head hardly cleared the top and she looked exactly as Ellia felt, exhausted.

"Here," she jumped down and showed Eddy how she had used her shovel. Together, they climbed out and headed back to camp.

It looked as if everyone was going to dinner when the girls finally arrived. Ellia was slightly relieved because this meant she could shower in peace.

They passed the boys of D-tent on their way, all showered and relaxed.

"Don't tell me you just finished." Armpit said incredulously.

"Gladly," Ellia smirked and pushed Eddy through the boys, not in the mood to be harassed.

"Hey, Crispy, looks like you got a little too much sun today."

Stopping in her tracks, Ellia turned at their laughter and raised her eyebrows at X-Ray. She knew she got sun burnt, it was the most time she had spent in the sun for an extended period of time, but she didn't think it was worthy of becoming a nickname.

"Nah, man," Magnet spoke next to him. "That don't fit her."

There was no doubt that he hadn't meant it to be a supportive comment but Ellia felt a smidgen of appreciation for him anyway, despite the fact that she couldn't remember his name.

"And I'm not answering to it either." Ellia said and grabbed Eddy's shoulders and led her away from the boys again.

"See ya later, tomato head." Ellia was pretty sure it was Squid who had called out and figured she probably deserved it after she had purposefully butchered his name this morning.

She kept walking even after Eddy looked up at her and said, "I think they're talking to you, El."

The boys were laughing now as they continued their walk to dinner, but Ellia just sighed. "At this point, I think it's best to ignore them."

---------------------------------

Later that night the girls were all getting ready for bed, too exhausted to utter a word to each other. Once they had each settled in their cot and turned out the light, almost everyone fell asleep straight away. Ellia, however, couldn't seem to get comfortable. Noticing the constant movement of her neighbor, Abby sat up and leaned on her elbow. "I don't know about you but I could really go for a cigarette right about now."

Ellia smiled, "You've been saying that for months. How'd you deal with it back at the center?"

Abby scoffed and fell onto her back. "Well, back there it was easier for me to sneak some here and there. I don't even know how to score a single smoke here."

Settling onto her side facing Abby, Ellia answered, "You just need to be friends with the right people. There's bound to be some 'contraband' around here."

"I would've thought you'd be able to help me out in that area." Abby looked meaningfully at her.

"Abbs, I've been bone dry since the arrest and you know it." Ellia turned so she was looking at the ceiling and not her friend. "Besides, I wouldn't give it to you if I had it. I'm done with that."

"I'm not talkin Marijuana, El, just a little nicotine." When Ellia didn't respond, Abby sighed. "I don't know how you're doin it. I'm bustin out of my skin for it."

Ellia looked sharply at Abby, suddenly feeling defensive. "I didn't smoke the shit, just sold it."

"Relax, Ellia," Abby was taken aback at the flip of Ellia's attitude. "I'm not judging you, I just assumed-"

"Well now you know."

"Right…"Abby muttered something else but Ellia chose not to hear it and instead turned away to go to sleep. Thought, by the looks of it, she was going to have another restless sleep.

----------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Be sure to let me know what you think of this one too!!!**


End file.
